Tydzień
by sybilcrane
Summary: Jak tydzień może zmienić czyjeś życie...


**Poniedziałek**

Pierwszy raz poczuła się _samotnie_.

Rozglądała się dookoła, ale nie widziała nikogo – horyzont zionął pustką, a setki mijających ją twarzy sprawiały wrażenie niebezpiecznie odległych, zupełnie obcych. Nie mogła zmusić pamięci do przypomnienia; każdy kontur widzianego przez nią obrazu ulegał zatarciu. Zagubienie…? Tak nazywa się stan, w którym dezorientacja mąci racjonalizm, prawda? Miasto było niezmienne, – czuła, że prawdziwe – ale to ludzie przeszli osobliwą metamorfozę. Niedokładnie wkomponowali się w otoczenie. Dostrzegała rażące defekty, brak harmonii czy precyzyjności. Wszystko – owszem – tętniło życiem, ale ów tętno miało charakter wymuszony, bo ludzie topili się we własnej nienaturalności. Odbiegli od przypisanych im ról. Zamiast tego stworzyli fasadę prawidłowo funkcjonującego społeczeństwa. Wszystko pozostało na właściwym miejscu – tak, by nikt postronny nie mógł zauważyć, że w pod powierzchnią idyllicznego obrazka rozrosła się jak nowotwór jaskrawa skaza. Pozór _niewątpliwie _był chorobą cywilizacyjną.

Z cichym westchnieniem oderwała się od parapetu. Pośpiesznie domknęła okno, by uniknąć wpuszczenia do mieszkania mas wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnego, jesiennego powietrza. Musnęła kciukiem policzek, czując na nim pozostałości po szorstkich pocałunkach podmuchów. Przypadkiem natrafiła spojrzeniem na nisko zawieszone, wąskie lustro, które z tej perspektywy łapało jedynie kawałek jej sylwetki. Przymknęła oczy i pozwoliła sobie na niejasny uśmiech. No tak… Spoglądała na ludzi, oceniając ich autentyczność, ale ze względu na wrodzony, ludzki egocentryzm, nie poddała analizie siebie samej. Czy to normalne? Otworzywszy oczy, postanowiła podejść do lustra i pedantycznie przyjrzeć się własnemu odbiciu. Była kobietą. Bez wątpienia. Wysoką i szczupłą. Miała pociągłą, bladą twarz i policzki o wiecznych, subtelnych rumieńcach, które podkreślały trawiastą zieleń oczu. Włosy długie, niedbale spuszczone na ramiona z fikuśnie podkręconymi kosmykami. Powierzchownie zdefiniowana w kilkunastu słowach, ale co z resztą? Tą resztą znajdującą się pod bezpiecznymi warstwami skóry, mięśni, tkanek i kości. Co z wnętrzem? Mimowolnie przycisnęła dłoń do piersi. Patrzyła w oczy swojemu odbiciu, ale nie potrafiła w nie głębiej zajrzeć. Nie widziała emocji, nie widziała furtki prowadzącej bezpośrednio do duszy. Widziała jedynie ograniczoną powierzchnią tęczówek zieleń. Wykonała nieplanowany krok w tył. Wpadając na stolik, straciła równowagę i z hukiem upadła na podłogę. Nadal jednak wpatrywała się w odbicie. Śmieszne. Człowiek był żałosny – żałość próbował ukryć za pomocą pozorów przed innymi ludźmi, ale w lustrze wciąż widział tę samą, budzącą litość osobę; _własnych oczu nie można oszukać. _

W milczeniu wstała i obwiązując szyję wełnianym szalem, opuściła mieszkanie.

Ulice wydawały się jeszcze bardziej smutniejsze niż zza okna. Nawet w blasku zachodzącego słońca dominowały odcienie tłustej szarości; tłumiły jakikolwiek zalążek koloru. Wepchnęła zmarznięte dłonie w kieszenie swetra. Nie potrafiła stwierdzić, czy burość, którą dostrzegała, wynikała z tego, że świat zbladł, czy po prostu jej oczy odsunęły od siebie wszystkie możliwości prócz monotonności? Monotonność, tak – w przypływie nagłej złości zacisnęła dłonie. Nie odpowiadała na wezwania, nie uczęszczała w misjach, popadała w coraz głębszą apatyczność, po omacku szukała przeszłości w zakurzonych zakamarkach mieszkania. Nie pozostało jej nic, odkąd _odeszli_. Wyruszyli w przeciwnych kierunkach tylko po to, by w końcu siebie odnaleźć i dopełnić niefrasobliwej obietnicy.

- To było niepotrzebne – szepnęła do siebie, pokrzepiająco.

Pomyśleć, że ona stanowiła przyczynę _tego_ działania, że bezmyślnie skazała się na samotność i nieustającą tęsknotę. Może właśnie tego podświadomie chciała? Może chciała zrozumieć rodzaj samotności, przez który przechodzili Naruto i Sasuke. Myślała, że dzięki temu będzie znacznie bliżej – tymczasem jedynie powiększyła dystans. Ba!, stworzyła niezmierzoną przepaść; wiedziała, że niemożliwym było przeprowadzenie przezeń jakiegokolwiek mostu. Owa przepaść stanowiła jej _samotność _– stanowiła cierpki symbol odosobnienia, przypominała o samolubnie zadanym ciosie.

_Pragnęłam was zrozumieć – byłam blisko; muskałam dłonią waszej samotności. Teraz utknęłam w przepaści – kto mnie zrozumie? Kto dotknie mojej samotności? _

Wpadła na kogoś, znowu. Próbując zniwelować siłę odrzutu, cofnęła się o krok i nieznacznie zachwiała. Kiedy wróciła do pionu, podniosła wzrok.

- Shikamaru?

- Sakura? – wydukał zaskoczony mężczyzna z charakterystyczną dla niego dozą ospałości.

Zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Instynktownie potarł też oczy. Chciał się upewnić, że obraz, który przed sobą miał, nie uchodził przypadkiem za majak. Po odzyskaniu ostrości wewnętrznie odetchnął z ulgą; namacalna, rzeczywista, prawdziwa. W myślach dalej poszukiwał przymiotników. Co najważniejsze: nadal ciepła, kolorowa, delikatna. Esencja zawarta w kilku słowach, _jej esencja. _

- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy – zagaiła niepewnie.

Uśmiechnął się blado.

- Nie odpowiadasz na żadne wiadomości.

_Chciałbyś mnie zrozumieć, Shikamaru? Chciałbyś dotknąć mojej samotności?_ Przeniosła spojrzenie na budynki, które w obecnej chwili wydawały się bardziej interesujące od pogrążonej w emocjach twarzy mężczyzny. Tego pragnęła uniknąć – wyrzutu, żalu, pretensji.

- Martwimy się. Wszyscy.

_Teraz wszyscy chcą mnie zrozumieć? Nie wiem, czy starczy mojej samotności dla każdego._

- Nie macie o co. Radzę sobie – odparła lakonicznie, po czym pochyliła się nieco do przodu, chcąc wznowić przerwany spacer. Powstrzymała ją dłoń mocno zaciskająca się na jej ramieniu.

- Do cholery, Sakura!, co się z tobą dzieje? – niemalże ryknął na kobietę. Nie umiał pohamować żalu, którego ona tak bardzo pragnęła uniknąć.

Nie ma miejsca na manewr, kiedy przed człowiekiem pusta, jednokierunkowa droga. Ściągnęła brwi. Była wściekła. Zazwyczaj unikała konfrontacji z dawnymi znajomymi; kiedy jeszcze mogła, ograniczała się do misji i lapidarnych zdań. Unikała ich, bo wiedziała, że każda z tych osób nosiła w sobie kawałek Naruto. Oczy zaczęły ją nieznośnie piec. Wiatr dodatkowo kuł niewidzialnymi igłami podrażnione policzki. Przygryzła mocno wargę, spuściła głowę i pozwoliła łzom swobodnie spłynąć – _jak nigdy. _Za dużo tego miała w sobie. Za dużo…

Shikamaru osłupiał. Pękła? Pękła tak po prostu?


End file.
